


Разговор

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Psychology, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Короткий разговор в баре.
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 1





	Разговор

— Почему ты говоришь, что я отшельник? — Мана поставил стакан на стойку и жестом попросил бармена долить. — Ты сам-то…  
— У меня много друзей и знакомых, а ты — все время один, — парировал Гакт.  
— А вот и нет. — Мана уже был пьян, но говорил твердым голосом, прямо глядя на собеседника. — У тебя много друзей, конечно, но… На самом деле, если посмотреть в глубь вещей… Кого из них ты действительно считаешь друзьями? Кому действительно доверяешь? Кого пускаешь в свою жизнь? Не на пять минут, не на время съемок клипа или записи альбома, а навсегда?  
— Ну… — Гакт немного растерялся.  
— Вот видишь. В этом смысле мы одинаковы. Но я хотя бы не притворяюсь.

Гакт помолчал, переваривая услышанное. Пожалуй, Мана был прав, но Гакт скорее выпьет уксус, чем признает это.

— Ты тоже притворяешься, — сказал он, наконец.  
— М?  
— Ты притворяешься, что хочешь быть один. А на самом деле тебе нужна публика и компания. И вот сейчас ты готов сидеть и пить даже со мной, лишь бы не быть одному. —  
— Что ж. — Мана пожал плечами, как бы давая понять, что сдается. — Возможно, что так. Но ты еще больший притворщик: у тебя куча друзей, а ты предпочитаешь сидеть здесь… и если бы я тебе не помешал, сидел бы один.  
— Если бы я хотел сидеть один, я бы тебя прогнал.  
— Мне уйти?  
— Нет…  
— Что и требовалось доказать. Тебе плохо одному, а почему-то никого из твоих друзей нет рядом, вот и коротаешь вечерок со мной. Как хочешь, а выходит, что мы одинаковы.  
— Нет. — Гакт продолжал упорствовать, хотя уже не очень понимал, о чем они спорят. — Ты притворяешься. А я нет.  
— В чем?  
— Ты делаешь вид, что те люди, — немногие счастливчики, допущенные, как ты выражаешься, в твою жизнь, — тебе дороги, а на самом деле — тебе плевать на них. Я же ценю каждого, каждого…  
— Вот и нет. Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь!  
— Да? Что ж ты тогда меняешь вокалистов, как перчатки?  
— Ха! Можно подумать, что если тебе не нравится музыкант, ты его не отправляешь куда подальше. Слышал, ты опять сменил состав своего «job».  
— Ох! — Гакт отвесил шутовской поклон. — Спасибо за внимание к моей скромной персоне! Не думал, что ты интересуешься моими делами.

Мана взглянул ему в лицо. Была одна черта в Гакте, которая всегда его раздражала. Нет, не только это, конечно… Но всегда, всегда, еще когда Гакт только начинал свою карьеру, когда еще был частью Malice Mizer, было присуще ему высокомерие по отношению к окружающим. Давным-давно это высокомерие пряталась под маской покорности. Но каждый раз, когда Гакт говорил: да, хорошо, — Мана слышал: конечно, я сделаю, как ты говоришь, чтобы потешить твое самолюбие… ничтожество. Мана был уверен, что доведись Гакту встретиться с императором, он бы и с ним держался так, словно ведет свое происхождение от древних богов, не меньше. И вот сейчас Ману опять кольнула обида: в тоне и поклоне Гакта он опять увидел презрение к себе, словно Гакт намекал на то, что он, Мана, и дня без него жить не может и поэтому следит за его деятельностью. Самое обидное было то, что Мана, действительно, следил за новостями о Гакте. Не то чтобы ему было очень важно это, а просто так, из любопытства. Да и трудно было не знать о делах Гакта! Для этого, наверное, понадобилось бы впасть в анабиоз. А еще злило Ману то, что в этом они тоже были одинаковы. Именно похожесть когда-то толкнула их друг к другу. Она же их и развела.

— Не паясничай, — сказал Мана.

Гакт вдруг накрыл его руку своей и вкрадчиво спросил:

— Скажи честно… Ты думал обо мне хоть иногда?

Гакту почему-то очень захотелось услышать «да». Для Маны же это был вопрос с подвохом. Признаться, что он думал о нем, было категорически невозможно. А врать было бесполезно.

— Иногда, — ответил он, высвобождая руку. И мысленно добавил: «А сколько ночей я проплакал из-за тебя…»

Гакт кивнул. Очень медленно. И тихо сказал:

— Я о тебе тоже.

Мане вдруг пришло в голову, что, на самом деле, Гакт в глубине души так и остался тем мальчишкой, который стоял против своего отца, ожидая удара и надеясь хотя бы в этот раз победить. И, наверное, подумал Мана, именно поэтому Гакт так относится к миру. Он бы никогда не смог это объяснить, но… Но он слишком хорошо знал, что высокомерие и комплекс неполноценности ходят в паре. Знал по себе. И, пожалуй, впервые ему стало Гакта просто по-человечески жалко. Просто потому, что зима, потому что грустно в такой вечер быть одному, потому что они с ним так похожи…

***  
Они вышли на улицу.

— Тебя подвезти? — спросил Гакт.  
— Ты собираешься после всего выпитого сесть за руль? Может, лучше такси поймаем?

Гакт не стал спорить. Сидя на заднем сидении, Гакт вдруг осторожно, так, чтобы не заметил водитель, коснулся губами щеки спутника и сжал его руку. «А почему нет?» — подумал Мана.

— К тебе или ко мне? — спросил он.  
— Ко мне… В такой вечер очень грустно быть одному…


End file.
